masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Augmentations
Augmentations in Mass Effect: Andromeda are semi-permanent customization upgrades that can be added to a weapon or armor pieces during Development (crafting). Overview Augmentation components allow the player to create hundreds upon hundreds of different customizations to weapon and armor systems in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Augmentations applied during development can grant various bonuses, give unique properties, and change basic functionality. Augmentation slots are hexagonal-shaped in comparison to the round-shaped slots used for Mods. Mechanics Augmentations, unlike weapon Mods, are semi-permanent and cannot be removed from an item once crafted. The player has to deconstruct a weapon to retrieve the augmentation. Augmentations can't be applied to crafted items until the crafted item is at Rank II or above. *The rarity of a weapon piece determines the number of augmentation slots available to the item at Rank II. **Common, Uncommon - 2 augmentation slots **Rare - 3 augmentation slots **Ultra Rare - 4 augmentation slots **There are a very few pieces that don't follow the rarity rules: ***Pathfinder Ranger - 2 augmentation slots ***Pathfinder Deep Impact - 2 augmentation slots ***Pathfinder Pioneer - 2 augmentation slots ***Pathfinder Observer - 2 augmentation slots ***X5 Ghost - 2 augmentation slots *Rarity plays no part in armor pieces and the number of augmentation slots available to the item at Rank II. **All Arms, Helmets, and Legs - 2 augmentation slots (per piece) ***The Andromeda Elite Helmet can't be developed so there are no augmentation slots available. **All Chests (Armors) - 4 augmentation slots The Science cryo pod perk Innovation permanently increase the number of augmentation slots by 1. Research Augmentations blueprints have only one level. When the player researches an augmentation, the player receives one copy of the augmentation immediately, but more importantly, the augmentation will now be available for the player to find out in the world. Until the player researches an augmentation, the augmentation will NOT be found out in the world. Classifications There are 6 types of augmentations and each has accompanying text that goes with it: *'General' - Provides a bonus to one or more stats when used in the development of an item. *'Gun Behavior' - This is a Gun Behavior augmentation. You may apply one such augment to a gun during the development process. *'Gun Fire Type' - This is a Gun Fire Type augmentation. You may apply one such augment to a gun during the development process. *'Gun Projectile' - This is a Gun Projectile augmentation. You may apply one such augment to a gun during the development process. *'Mod Slots' - This is a Mod Slots augmentation. You may apply one such augment to a gun during the development process. *'Special' - This is a Special augmentation. You may apply one such augment to an item during the development process. General augmentations are the only augmentation type that can have multiple copies stacked on the same item. This applies to the same General augmentation or to a combination of different general augmentations. Despite the Gun Behavior augmentation text stating that "You may apply one such augment to a gun during the development process", both of the Gun Behavior augmentations - Plasma Charge System and the Vintage Heat Sink - can be applied to the same item. Augmentation Types & Descriptions Each augmentation falls into one of the 6 type categories. The table below lists all of the augmentations and the type that they belong to. *A check mark (✓) in an Augmentation Types column implies that the augmentation falls into that category type. *Any augmentation with a check mark that has an asterisk (✓*) has issues or restrictions. (Refer to the specific augmentation article in question for details) *The Description column gives the in-game description of the bonuses/properties/functionality affected by the augmentation. For additional details, strategies, mechanics on an augmentation, refer to the specific augmentation article in question. Augmentation Compatibilities Augmentations can be applied to both weapons and armor. Not all of the augmentations can be applied to every weapon or armor piece. In Mass Effect: Andromeda, each augmentation falls into one or more of 6 compatibility categories. *Arms - The augmentation can be applied to Arms armor pieces. *Chest - The augmentation can be applied to Chest armor pieces. *Gear - The augmentation can be applied to all four armor pieces - Arms, Chests, Helmets, and Legs. *Guns - The augmentation can be applied to gun-type weapons. *Legs - The augmentation can be applied to Legs armor pieces. *Weapon - The augmentation can be applied to gun-type and melee weapons. The table below lists all of the augmentations and which compatibility category that they belong to. *A check mark (✓) in an column implies that the augmentation falls into that category. *Any augmentation with a check mark that has an asterisk (✓*) has issues or restrictions. (Refer to the specific augmentation article in question for details) For additional details, strategies, mechanics on an augmentation, refer to the specific augmentation article in question. Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay Category:Augmentations